The Sin of Father Joey
by Padre Amaro
Summary: What would happen if Joey Wheeler becomes a priest then commits a mortal sin that seems irreversable? Chapter 3 is still in construction
1. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. My grammar isn't good in the same way so please be gentle. One more thing, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions

Joey in dream mode…

Joey was talking to Mai about some important stuff and some not so important stuff in his room. When they were in the topic concerning about their love for each other, Mai suddenly said, "I'm sorry but I'm engaged to someone else but my love to you is still strong. Don't you worry! I'll come back after two years."

"Two years? That long?" Joey commented.

Mai sighed and her body begun to vanish.

"Don't leave me Mai! I…I…." Joey said hesitantly.

The dream ended and Joey woke up, breathing quickly. He touched his forehead and told himself, "How long has it been since I was away?"

Joey then placed both of his hands on his chest and took a deep sigh.

"I wish you were here to hear this, Mai. I love you all my heart, body and soul and I will never forget you," Joey told himself again.

Joey closed his eyes thinking that he would dream about his girlfriend again but to no avail, Father Amaro entered his room. Joey was alarmed that he sat down on his bed.

Father Amaro has a thin body. He has a wavy, jet-black hair and he had a slightly tanned skin. He looks a little like Toby McGuire but his eyes are golden.

Father Amaro sat beside Joey and bowed his head in a serious manner.

"What is it Brother Joey? Are you dreaming about your girlfriend again?" the priest asked gently while his head is bowed down.

Joey scratched his head and said, "Yes, father, I have been dreaming and I still love my girlfriend but two things seems to destroy my love for her."

"Tell me all about it, Brother. I'm curious," the priest said with interest.

"Okay, the first thing is that she is engaged to someone else. I don't know who but I don't care. What I want to know is that why did my girlfriend ditch me like that? I and my girlfriend had a good relationship for four years already! Four years!" Joey explained while making all those odd hand gestures for each word he says and the priest was listening intently, making all those uhums and alrights in between Joey's statements. "The second thing is that I want to be a priest but the problem here is that I can't marry my girlfriend!"

The priest stood up, patted his hand on Joey's head and said, "You know what my boy? The decision is really up to you. If you want to be a priest, then be a priest and serve God, but, if you want to marry your girlfriend, then go ahead and marry her! I'm not stopping you or anything. Remember, you can do anything you want in this world, but you shouldn't sin. Oh, and one more thing, Joey, if you made up your mind of becoming a priest, tell me tomorrow, or, if you want to look for your girlfriend and marry her, then I would allow you to go find your girlfriend, wherever she is..."

After that, the Father Amaro left the room and Joey sat on his bed, reflecting on what the priest said. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore and continued reflecting for eight hours.

The next day, Joey finished on his reflection. He then stood up, changed his clothes and quickly raced downstairs to greet and tell Father Amaro his decision. Joey went to the kitchen but it wasn't Father Amaro, but Fr. Franchesco.

Father Franchesco had blond hair and was a little stout. He is also the brother of Fr. Amaro and he was the most favorable priest for Joey because when he teaches the word of God, he is not the boring type of priest, he's the kind of priest who speaks clearly, not too slow, not too fast. Sometimes, he talks in a grumpy tone that Joey gets frightened.

"Umm, excuse me Father Franchesco, have you seen Fr. Amaro?" Joey asked the priest in an urgent tone.

The priest replied in a grumpy tone, "He's in the chapel, praying!"

Joey was frightened by the voice of Fr. Franchesco and ran out of the kitchen and raced to the chapel, excited on what he would say to the priest.

After a few minutes, Joey arrived at the chapel and saw the priest, kneeling down on the puse and praying. The priest knew that Joey was there and he quickly ended his prayer. He stood up and looked at Joey with his golden eyes and asked him, "So, have you made up your mind, Joey?"

Joey felt insecure but because of his love for God, he didn't want to let the priest down. Joey then prostrated before the priest, clutching the robes of the priest and said, "Father! I've made up my mind... I want to be a priest!"

The priest was delighted on Joey's decision and said, "Joey, are you sure this is your final decision? Or, do you want to change it?"

"Well... That's my final decision! I won't change it!" Joey replied as if he doesn't know what he's doing.

The priest placed his hands on Joey's head and smiled and Joey let go of the priest's robes.

"I'll start training you as a priest, tomorrow. Now, don't worry, Joey, it'll take you two years before you become a full pledged priest, understand?" The priest said with his hands on the head of Joey.

"Yes, Father" Joey replied.

...But this is the biggest mistake Joey has ever committed. You'll see in my next chapter. Please R&R.


	2. Departure

A/N: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and please don't give me offensive reviews, it's my first fanfic. One more thing, my grammar isn't good so please don't give me offensive reviews about it.

Chapter 2: Departure

The blond haired duelist was now a priest, helping anybody whenever he can. It has been two years since he became a priest and Father Amaro became a bishop and he is now known as Bishop Amaro. Father Franchesco died of heart attack… the cause, non stop meat-eating! Father Franchesco couldn't help his obsession on meat! That's because his diet relies on vegetables. He grew tired of eating vegetables, so he changed his diet to meat. It was the first day of the fifth year of the twenty- first century and both Bishop Amaro were conversing on an important subject in the ministry office.

"So, Bishop, what did you like to tell me?" Father Joey asked politely to the bishop

"I don't know if you're gonna like this, Joey, but here goes… You have been assigned to a barrio near the New Manila Church," The bishop replied with glee.

"Oh, that's great…"Father Joey said with disappointment. "Bishop, let me ask you this, for my sake, why did you bring me here in the Philippines?" Joey asked again.

"Well Joey, when I visited an old church in Japan, I saw you lying on the broken stoops, moaning and screaming the name, Mai. I was moved in pity, so I brought you with me here in the Philippines. I knew that a fine man such as you would be worthy enough to be a priest and serve God", the bishop explained.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? I want to know the complete details of this assignment," Father Joey said eagerly and emphasized the word, 'assignment'.

Bishop Amaro told every single detail of the assignment. It took ten minutes to explain the details and every word passing through Father Joey's ears are like codes being recorded to his brain. After the explanation, both men paused for a while, thinking of what they're going to say next. After a minute, Father Joey spoke...

"Well, Bishop, I wanna take that offer!" Father Joey exclaimed as his purpose for doing this is to serve God and God only.

The bishop smiled at Joey and said, "That's the right choice Joey! I'm proud of you! The Lord is happy for what you did!"

Joey smiled as well and asked, "Bishop, when will I go?"

Then the bishop's mind was enlightened.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you will go next week and I will assist you there," The bishop exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you, Bishop Amaro, "Father Joey replied gratefully."Well, I should be going now. I have some important matters to attend to".

And with that, Joey left the ministry office and the rest is history.

A week later, Father Joey and Bishop Amaro packed their bags. Joey wore a red polo shirt and a pair of slacks. The bishop on the other hand wore a white shirt and a pair of white long pants. When they were ready, they went out of their parish, locked its gate and went to the nearest bus station. They paid for the bus fee and finally found the bus they were supposed to ride.

They rode the bus. Father Joey slept while the Bishop read his personal bible.

After reading, the bishop prayed and on the last part of his prayer he said, "I hope we don't stumble upon things that will distract Joey from serving You, my Lord, especially if his girlfriend, Mai is there and does something to him..."

But he was wrong, his prayer will soon backfire, real soon...

I haven't written much but I hope you like my fanfic and stay tuned on my next chapter. And please R&R


	3. Battered and Bruised

Chapter 3: Battered and Bruised

The bus…

A few more hours and both Bishop Amaro and Father Joey will arrive at the said church.

The Bishop slept after praying (the prayer from chapter 2). An hour has passed and the bus suddenly stopped and the bishop awoke in the process, stood up, looked at the window and checked what was going on. The bishop saw a black Nissan Skyline GT blocking the road. There were also three guys wearing black, one was a girl and the other two were boys. They looked like they were nineteen years old or so. The three guys tried to stop the bus and the bus pulled over. The passengers were giving negative glances at each other and they were thinking this might be a set- up.

"It appears that they need help with their car, "Bishop Amaro whispered to himself. Then he observed the bus driver as if he desired never to let go of his sight...

The bus driver had brown hair, a sharp thin, a large square jaw and sharp eyebrows. His eyes are black and he's bald. His two eyes were a little triangular and are also a little droopy from lack of sleep.

_Shit! _The bus driver thought as he stopped the bus and opened as he stopped the bus and opened the bus doors.

The bus driver stood up and told the passengers in an assuring tone, "Everybody, please stay calm. This will just take a few minutes, okay? I'll just take some of my tools and help the poor guys". He then took out a small toolbox from his personal glove compartment. He then turned to the passengers and told them in Tagalog, "Huwag kayong matakot, mabilis lang ito" (Don't be afraid, I'll do this quickly).

Some of the passengers nodded as a reply to his assuring statement while the others just didn't care. The bus driver left and the people stayed on their seats. The bishop's curiosity overpowered him, so he left the sleeping priest and tiptoed over to the bus driver's seat so that he can view on what the bus driver was doing.

He saw the bus driver making hand gestures and after a while, the three guys suddenly grabbed him and they knocked him out a few more minutes later. The three guys turned out to be hooligans who pretend to have a broken engine so they also block the road and wait for unsuspecting people who might help them fix their broken engine but the truth is, they'll rob you and leave.

As Bishop Amaro saw this, he hurriedly sped back to his chair. He didn't even warn the people because he was too scared to even say a word. When he got back, he saw Joey still sound asleep. The bishop didn't waste any time and so he shook Joey's shoulders to wake him up. "Father Joey, we are being hijacked here! Wake up Father Joey!"

Joey was disturbed and he suddenly opened his eyes and he shook his head so that Joey's mind will be straightened. The bishop stopped shaking Joey's shoulders

_What's going on now? _Joey thought as he continued shaking his head.

"Hey! Stop that!" The bishop shouted. "We have a serious situation here!"

Joey stopped shaking his head, as if realigning it to its proper place. He then clenched his fists.

But before Joey could even stand, the hooligans have already entered the bus and robbed all the passengers, taking everything from Jewelry to Swiss Army knives. A few minutes later, one of the hooligans, the girl, which seemed like there ringleader drew two small knives and ran up to the bishop and the priest, thinking that they would have a golden cross or something valuable as long as she could steal something. The girl's blonde hair was stiff as she ran toward the unsuspecting men.

"Hey asshole, give me goodies!" The girl ordered as she pointed the knife to the bishop's forehead. The bishop saw how ugly she was, she had a really large mole on her cheek and her black makeup was fading away.

The bishop slowly picked a golden ring from his pocket. "Here, take my ring… tha-that's all I have!"

The girl was not satisfied and she knew the bishop was lying. "Come on, asshole, gimme everything!"

The bishop sighed and took out his golden chalice that he always uses every special mass.

"Here, take my chalice and go!"

The girl faced to Joey. "Hey! Asshole numbah two, it's your turn to gimme the goodies."

Joey flipped his middle finger to the girl's face.

_Fuck you!_ Joey thought, glaring the girl.

The Bishop Amaro's eyes widened as the girl drove the knife up the priest's stomach.

Joey was vomiting blood.

"I don't need your shit! I'm leaving!" The girl shouted to Joey's bloody face.

She left the knife sticking out of Joey's stomach. "Joey, are you alright?"

"Please bishop", the priest said weakly, "Take that stupid knife off of me, will ya?"

"Come on Joey, stay with me," the bishop said while wiping the blood off of the priest's face.

Joey was fading away to unconsciousness. "Please… bishop… I won't make it much longer…"

And the Joey's mind became blank…

"I need an ambulance!" The bishop shouted but no one listened because the people were to busy sulking on their stolen valuables.

A/N: Hope you like my new fic!

FYI: Joey's not dead! He just fainted.


End file.
